


Ace of wands

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Twincest, pre-twincest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	1. Chapter 1

Es war ein ungewöhnlich warmer Tag für Ende Oktober und die Sonne schien noch einmal ihre Kraft demonstrieren zu wollen, als sie von einem wolkenlos, blauen Himmel hinunter strahlte, aber dennoch kuschelte Anders sich in einen übergroßen, dunkelgrauen Hoodie und brummte nur verstimmt, als er seinem Zwilling durch die belebte Innenstadt folgte.  
Lars betrachtete seinen Bruder immer wieder aus den Augenwinkeln und konnte es kaum fassen, dass der Jüngere in dem dicken, warmen Pulli, indem er sich förmlich vergraben zu haben schien, nicht zu schwitzen schien. Er war aber dennoch froh über die verspiegelten Gläser seiner Sonnenbrille, sodass Anders die vielen, kleinen, sehnsuchtsvollen Blicken, die Lars ihm zuwarf nicht bemerkte. Lars wollte sicher nicht, dass Anders herausfand, dass sein Bruder ihm voller Verlangen auf den Arsch starrte.  
Und das passierte in letzter Zeit ziemlich häufig … Meistens gelang es Lars diese Blicke zu verbergen, aber manchmal konnte er gerade noch so seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge ziehen. Anders schien das aber niemals zu bemerken, sodass Lars vermutete dass sein Geheimnis … seine Gefühle für seinen Zwilling weiterhin sicher gewahrt war.  
Anders zeigte bislang kein solches Interesse an seinem Zwilling, beließ das Verhältnis der beiden Brüder auf einem rein geschwisterlichen Level und so sehr es Lars auch schmerzte, traute er sich dennoch nicht den ersten Schritt zu machen und die Wahrheit zu sagen. Lars wollte seinen Zwilling nicht wegen seiner Begierde verlieren, sodass er seine Gefühle einfach tapfer hinunterschluckte und versuchte sie zu ignorieren oder gar zu vergessen.

„Lars.“, Anders klang warnend und eilig sah Lars zu seinem Zwilling, „Huh?“ „Und, woran hast du dieses Mal gedacht?“, erkundigte der Jüngere sich mit einem nur halb versteckten, unzufriedenen Seufzen, „Denkst du wieder daran einen deiner Schützlinge zu 'massieren'?“ Die besondere Betonung des letzten Wortes, ließ Lars dann aber tatsächlich erröten und er räusperte sich, „Nein … bestimmt nicht ...“ „Schon gut … Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du mitkommen willst ...“, Anders seufzte dramatisch und seufzte, als er die verständnislose Miene seines Zwillings sah, „Mitkommen?“ „Ja, mitkommen.“, nickte Anders und schob die Hände tief in die Hosentaschen, woraufhin Lars die Stirn runzelte, „Ok, ich komme mit. Aber wohin?“  
Wortlos stieß Anders die Tür zu einem kleinen Café auf und trat, dicht gefolgt von Lars ein. Die Schlange am Tresen war nicht lang und nachdem die Zwillinge bestellt hatten und warten mussten, zupfte Lars am weiten Ärmel des Jüngeren und schmollte, „Also, wohin?“ „Der Jahrmarkt.“, antwortete Anders nach kurzem Zögern, als ihm ein Kaffeebecher gereicht wurde. „Jahrmarkt?“, wiederholte Lars etwas verwirrt, während er nach seinem Kaffeebecher griff, „Wo ist denn ein Jahrmarkt?“ „Ach Lars ...“, Anders' klang nun reichlich verstimmt, „Wir sind am Schild vorbeigekommen … Als du von einem deiner Schützlinge geträumt hast … Also? Hast du Lust?“ „Mmmmh, warum eigentlich nicht ...“, Lars zuckte mit den Schultern, „Wir waren ewig nicht mehr gemeinsam auf dem Jahrmarkt … Seit du beim Autoscooter gekotzt hast ...“  
Anders ignorierte seinen Zwilling und machte Anstalten den Laden zu verlassen, woraufhin Lars eilig zu ihm aufschloss. Wieder beobachtete er den Jüngeren, verborgen hinter den verspiegelten Gläsern der Sonnenbrille und runzelte die Stirn. Was war nur los mit seinem Zwilling? War Anders so verstimmt, weil er ihm nicht zugehört hatte? Oder lag es an etwas ganz anderem? Lars versuchte den Tag zu rekapitulieren und vielleicht auf diesem Weg Gründe für die schlechte Laune und die Empfindlichkeit seines Zwillings zu finden. Sie hatten sich, bedingt durch ihre Berufe, eine ganze Weile schon nicht mehr treffen können, aber Lars war an diesem Spätsommerherbsttag einfach bei seinem Zwilling vorbeigefahren und hatte ihn, mit dem Versprechen eines Kaffees förmlich aus seiner Wohnung gelockt.  
„Also … Wo ist denn eigentlich dieses Jahrmarktding?“, erkundigte Lars sich auf dem Weg und sein Blick folgte Anders' rascher Geste, „Ein paar Straßen weiter ...“ „Gut, meinst du … du schaffst es uns dahin zu bringen?“, grinste Lars und legte einen Arm um die Schulter seines Zwillings, der nur ergeben seufzte, „Ich habe im Gegensatz zu dir einen Orientierungssinn ...“ „Ja, nur eben keinen Geschmack.“, murmelte Lars und grinste, als Anders nur schnaubte, „Klar … sagt derjenige mit den Testbildshorts ...“

Es war ja vollkommen klar gewesen, das eine Mal, wenn Anders endlich einmal den Mut aufbrachte seinen Zwilling eine wichtige Frage zu stellen, hörte Lars ihm mal wieder nicht zu. Anders hatte wirklich gedacht, dass sein Bruder ihm zuhören würde, hatte der Ältere doch, wenn auch nur einsilbig geantwortet …  
Er liebte seinen Zwilling, schon lange nicht mehr auf die zahme, brüderliche Weise, wie er für Even oder für seine Schwestern fühlte … Nein, er wollte etwas anderes, er wollte so viel mehr. Er war eifersüchtig, wenn Lars mit irgendwelchen Frauen oder Männern ausging und nachdem er lange genug gegen diese Gefühl … seine Gefühle für Lars angekämpft hatte, gab er diesen Kampf nun endlich verloren. Es war ihm egal, ob er seinen Bruder vielleicht für immer verlieren würde, er konnte einfach nicht mehr länger schweigen und seine Gefühle hinunterschlucken, sonst würde er daran ersticken.  
Dennoch wollte er aber auch nicht einfach mit der Tür ins Haus fallen, aber wenn Lars vielleicht begreifen würde, wie sein Zwilling fühlte, wäre er auch an Anders interessiert …? Deshalb hatte Anders schon vor Monaten beschlossen es vorsichtig anzugehen und sich vor anzutasten. Aber, nach Monaten voller versteckter, mehr oder minder subtiler Hinweise, war Anders schließlich zum Schluss gekommen, dass Lars es erst verstehen würde, wenn er es ihm mit der Brechstange einprügeln würde …  
Lange hatte er seinen Zwilling verstohlen von der Seite her angesehen und während sein Herz bis zum Hals klopfte, traute er sich schließlich doch zu fragen, „Was würdest du sagen, wenn … wenn ich … wir etwas tun würden … nicht mehr nur … als … Zwillinge …?“ Atemlos wartete er auf eine Reaktion seines Zwillings und als nichts kam, fuhr er, noch angespannter klingend fort, „Ich meine nichts … Brüderlliches … Eher so etwas wie ein Date? Da ist ein … Jahrmarkt ...“   
Erst jetzt traute Anders sich zu seinem Zwilling zu sehen, der einfach ungerührt weiter einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte. „Ist das ein 'Nein?“, hauchte Anders, erhielt aber auch dieses Mal keine Antwort, sodass er sich nun räusperte, „LARS! LAAAAARS!“ Und endlich sah sein bescheuerter, begriffstutziger und dennoch so verdammt sexy verwirrt wirkender Zwilling zu ihm.

Anders Kaffeebecher, an den der jüngere Zwilling sich, um bloß nicht zu Lars zu sehen, förmlich geklammert hatte, war leer noch bevor die Brüder das Straßenfest erreichten. Er hatte den ganzen Weg über geschwiegen, brachte er doch nun nicht mehr den Mut auf, es noch einmal zu versuchen und so wanderten die Zwillinge gemeinsam, aber einander vehement anschweigend durch die fröhliche Menge.  
Handgemachte, duftende Seife, kunstvoll geschnitzte Holzfigürchen und verschiedenste Naschereien hatten dann aber nur wenig Anziehungskraft für die Zwillinge, aber schließlich nach einiger Zeit schien doch etwas Anders' Interesse geweckt zu haben und er griff kurzerhand nach der Hand seines Bruders, um ihn mit sich zu ziehen.  
Lars war sich erst nicht sicher, wohin sein Zwilling wollte und runzelte die Stirn, als einer der Händler Anders einen Kartenstapel reichte. Anders fächerte sie gekonnt auf, betrachtete kurz die Bilder und nickte dann knapp, bevor er dem Straßenhändler einige Scheine reichte und die Karten in die Tasche steckte. „Was hast du gekauft? Was ist das?“, Lars versuchte an seinem Bruder vorbeizusehen und genaueres zu erkennen, aber Anders' blaue Augen glänzten nun seltsam erwartungsvoll, als er nun wieder nach der Hand seines Zwillings griff und ihn wieder durch die Menge zog, „Das wirst du schon sehen, Larsihasi ...“

Erst an einem Tisch in irgendeinem Park etwas abseits von dem Straßenfest, ließ Anders die Hand seines Zwillings los und bedeutete ihm sich hinzusetzen. Die ferne Musik mischte sich mit den Gesängen der Vögel und Lars zuckte beinahe erschrocken zusammen, als Anders schließlich die Karten wieder hervorzog und sie behutsam auf dem Tisch auffächerte, „So … Ich werde dir jetzt die Karten legen.“ „Du wirst … was?“, Lars blinzelte ungläubig, aber Anders zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Dir die Karten legen ...“ Der ältere Zwilling hob irritiert eine Braue und betrachtete verzückt, wie Anders' lange Finger voller Geschicklichkeit die Karten mischten, „Wie funktioniert das?“ „Du stellst eine Frage und ich sage dir, was die Karten dir verraten wollen.“, antwortete Anders ruhig, ohne den Blick von den Karten, die er nun in zwei Stapel aufteilte, zu nehmen, „Mama hat es mir beigebracht ...“  
„Mama?“, Lars krauste die Nase und Anders konnte die Skepsis seines Bruders deutlich fühlen, sodass er nun seufzte und seinen Zwilling bittend ansah, „Lars, komm schon! Es macht Spaß ...“ „Na gut.“, mit einer raschen Geste schob Lars die Sonnenbrille in seine hochgegelten Haare, durch die Anders sich sehnlichst zu streichen wünschte und setzte sich seinem Zwilling gegenüber, sodass er die Karten sehen konnte, „Also … meine Zukunft?“ „Mmmmh.“, der Jüngere nickte, „Du kannst fragen, was du willst ...“ „Also dann ...“, Lars' filz grauen Augen funkelten erwartungsvoll und voller Vergnügen, „Erzähl mir was über mein Liebesleben!“  
Anders hatte genau das geplant und war erleichtert, dass Lars den nicht so ganz subtilen Köder geschluckt zu haben schien, „Natürlich … Also, fangen wir an. Zuerst suchst du dir einen Stapel aus ...“ Lars deutete ohne zu Zögern auf den linken Stapel und Anders begann sofort die Karten in dem vertrauten Muster auszulegen. In seinen Gedanken formte sich bereits eine passende Geschichte über seinen Zwilling, der die Liebe seines Lebens in jemandem, der ihm so nah wie niemand anders stehen würde, finden würde … Das war so wenig subtil und so sehr Holzhammermethode, dass selbst Lars es endlich begreifen sollte.  
Das Problem war aber, das Anders tatsächlich Karten legen und die Zukunft daraus lesen konnte. Und kaum, dass er begonnen hatte, sie auszulegen, zeigte sich eine vollkommen andere Geschichte. Er schluckte schwer und seine Finger zitterten, als er schließlich auch die letzte Karte auslegte. „Anders?“, Lars beugte sich zu seinem Zwilling, dessen Wangen plötzlich jegliche Farbe verloren zu haben schienen und legte eine Hand auf die zitternden Finger, „Was ist los?“ „Nichts ...“, eilig, als ob Lars fähig wäre selber in den Karten etwas erkennen zu können, schob Anders die Karten wieder auf einen Stapel und befreite sich gleichzeitig aus dem sanften Griff seines Zwillings, „Nichts … Lass uns gehen … Mama hat uns zum Essen eingeladen ...“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, erhob er sich und Lars musste kurz joggen, um zu seinem Zwilling aufzuschließen, „Anders …“ „Es ist nichts.“, der jüngere Zwilling presste die Lippen fest zusammen.


	2. Chapter 2

„Lars, dein Zwilling benimmt sich seltsam.“, aus dem Munde von Even klang es weniger wie eine bedrohliche Krise, als eher wie etwas, das eigentlich vollkommen normal war, „Seltsamer als normal.“ „Weiß ich.“, Lars, der auf der Couch seines großen Bruders saß und dessen Sohn beim Spielen mit dem Feuerwehrtruck auf dem Fußboden beobachtete, zuckte nur nachlässig mit den Schultern, „Seit er mir die Karten legen wollte, führt er sich so auf … Irgendwas hat ihn … Mmmmh … aufgewühlt … Apropos … Ich wusste nicht mal, dass er Karten lesen kann … Wusstest du es?“  
„Hm.“, Even schloss die Akte, in der er gerade hatte lesen wollen und seufzte, „Hast du mal daran gedacht, dass es ihm weniger um das Karten legen, als um … dich ging? Immerhin hast du ihn gebeten dein Liebesleben offen zu legen und er ist ziemlich verknallt in dich … Also ...“ „Er ist nicht … verknallt. Und schon gar nicht in mich!“, widersprach Lars seufzend, „Er hat nur brüderliche Gefühle für mich ...“ „Aber, du bist verknallt in ihn ...“, fuhr der ältere Bruder mit einem amüsierten Grinsen ungerührt fort, „ … warum machst du nicht einfach den Mund auf? Dann wüsste er es.“  
„Du weißt genau warum ...“, mit einem frustrierten Seufzen zog Lars die Beine auf die Couch und schob die nackten Füße unter eines der bunten Couchkissen, „Anders fühlt nicht so … gar nicht so … Ich bin sein Zwilling, ich sollte es wissen. Ich kenne ihn besser, als mich selbst … Und, wenn ich etwas sage, dann … sehe ich ihn gar nicht mehr.“ Wieder grinste Even nur amüsiert und Lars schloss die Augen und rief sich das Verhalten seines Zwillings in Erinnerung. Anders war zwar oft in seiner Nähe, wahrte aber dennoch immer Abstand und selbst seine Berührungen waren zwar liebevoll, aber dennoch immer nur rein geschwisterlich und schließlich seufzte Lars, „Even, ich weiß, dass du davon überzeugt bist, dass er in mich verknallt ist … Und, ich wundere mich noch immer, dass es dir so gar nichts ausmachen würde … Aber, du irrst dich. Anders ist mein Zwilling, ich würde es wissen, wenn … wenn Anders in irgendjemanden verliebt wäre … und sicher, wenn ich es wäre.“  
Even streckte sich und warf die ungelesene Akte auf den Tisch, bevor er dann seinen kleinen Bruder musterte, „Larsi, ich liebe dich … Aber, auch wenn ich dein großer Bruder bin und auf dich … auf euch aufpassen soll, werde ich mich nicht in dein oder euer beschissenes Liebesleben einmischen. Du weißt, was ich glaube und dass du derjenige sein solltest, der den ersten Schritt macht … Und damit meine ich keinen Zettel 'Willst du mit mir gehen?' zum Ankreuzen!“ „Das war in der zweiten Klasse!“, murrte Lars und erschauderte bei der Erinnerung, „Und Martine hat mich abblitzen lassen!“ Even grinste, amüsierten in diese Anfänge des Liebeslebens seines kleinen Bruders doch auch nach all den Jahren noch immer, „Du warst so geknickt und Anders hat dich getröstet.“  
Schmollend verschränkte Lars die Arme vor der Brust, als sein älterer Bruder ihn nun grinsend anstupste, „Vielleicht solltest du mal Himmel und Hölle nicht nur in Bewegung setzen, sondern auch falten. Und rein zufällig steht unter jedem Knick Anders' Name … Und schon ist es reiner Zufall und ihr landet endlich im Bett ...“ „Haha.“, der Jüngere lachte wenig amüsiert und seufzte dann, „Du hast doch selber festgestellt, dass er sich seltsam benimmt ...“ „Also gut ...“, Even griff nach seinem Handy, „Hast du gesehen, welche Karten es waren?“ „Nein.“, frustriert zupfte Lars an seiner Unterlippe und dachte noch einmal nach, „Nein, er hat einen Blick darauf geworfen und sie dann gleich wieder eingepackt ...“ „Schade.“, Even scrollte durch Bilder von Tarotkarten, „Wir könnten lernen, wie man dieses Spiel spielt?“  
„Das ist kein Spiel.“, wand Lars sofort ein und krauste die Nase, „Mama besteht doch immer darauf vor jedem Urlaub die Karten zu legen, damit sie vorgewarnt ist, falls etwas passieren sollte ...“ „Das hat sie auch bei jeder unserer Freundinnen gemacht. Ob sie zu uns passen.“, erinnerte Even seinen kleinen Bruder und lachte, als Lars bei der Erinnerung förmlich erschauderte, „Oh ja … Ich erinnere mich … Sollte Anders nicht seine große Liebe auf einer Reise finden?“ „Nein … Er sollte mit ihr eine große Reise unternehmen. Jules soll ihre Liebe beim Reisen finden.“, verbesserte Lars und seufzte dann, „Also, was machen wir nun?“

Julie lief mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen in Anders' Wohnzimmer auf und ab, während ihr großer Bruder sie, das medizinische Buch längst vergessen habend, etwas genervt wirkend von der Couch aus beobachtete, „Möchtest du vielleicht das Parkett durchlaufen oder besteht noch die Chance, dass du dich irgendwann hinsetzen wirst?“ „Nein.“, aber dennoch blieb die dunkelhaarige, junge Frau dennoch stehen und ihre braunen Augen funkelten, als sie ihren großen Bruder argwöhnisch von Kopf bis Fuß betrachtete, „Du benimmst dich seltsam. Seltsamer als sonst. Und, ich wette, es hat wieder mal was mit Lars zu tun.“ Anders verdrehte die Augen und klappte das Buch nun endgültig zu, ließ aber zu, dass seine Finger weiterhin unruhig über den Einband strichen, „Ich bin nur etwas überarbeitet.“  
Der sonst so warme, braune Blick wurde kühler und Anders' unruhige Finger lagen nun still, während sein Magen sich förmlich zu verknoten schien, „Überarbeitet.“ „Ja, überarbeitet.“, knurrte Anders und legte das Buch nun beiseite, „Meine Assistenzarztzeit geht zu ende ...“ „Du solltest es Lars sagen.“, unterbrach Julie ihn und Anders schluckte, bevor er seine Stimme dann doch wiederfand, „Wem was sagen?“ „Himmel, Anders!“, Julie warf in einer hilflosen Geste die Hände in die Luft, „Hast du nicht bemerkt, wie Lars dich ansieht?“ „Wir sind Zwillinge, natürlich sieht er mich an!“, protestierte Anders eifrig, während seine Wangen sich aber dennoch verdächtig rot färbten, „Ich meine, er braucht nur in den Spiegel zu sehen ...“ „Ihr spinnt!“  
„Du solltest ihm sagen, was du fühlst.“, fuhr die kleine Schwester ruhig fort, während sie sich neben Anders auf die Couch setzte und seine Hand ergriff, „Ich meine, wenn ICH es schon sehen kann … Dann … ist es wohl offensichtlich ...“ Das Eingeständnis, dass er den ersten Schritt getan hatte, lag auf Anders' Zunge, aber er schluckte die erlösenden Worte herunter und musterte nun stattdessen seine kleine Schwester, „Also, bist du nur hergekommen, weil ich mich seltsam benehme oder gibt es auch einen anderen Grund?“ „Du kochst den besten Kaffee ...“, amüsiert zuckte Julie mit den Schultern und grinste, als ihr großer Bruder sich erhob, „Mit Milch und Zucker?“

Stunden später, als der Geruch nach frisch gebrühtem Kaffee längst verflogen und auch Julie längst gegangen war, erhob Anders sich mit einem gequälten Seufzen von der Couch und trat an eines der Bücherregale. Dort, wohl versteckt zwischen medizinischen Fachbüchern und einigen eselsohrigen, alten Romanen, fand er schnell seine alten, in verblichene Seide gewickelten Tarotkarten, ein Geschenk seiner Mutter.  
Anders trug sie vorsichtig, als wären sie zerbrechlich, in seine Küche, wo er sie vorsichtig aus der einstmals roten Seide wickelte. Die Karten waren alt, die Tintenzeichnungen verwischt und mit den Jahren ausgeblichen, aber dennoch lagen sie vertraut, wie alte Freunde in Anders' langen Fingern. Es musste zwar bereits Jahre her sein, seit er sie das letzte Mal in den Händen gehalten hatte, aber dennoch waren seine Bewegungen noch immer so geschickt wie damals, als seine Mutter ihm das Lesen der Karten als Kind beigebracht hatte. Das leise Geräusch der Karten war wie ein beruhigendes Schlaflied, aber trotz der Ruhe, die sich nun endlich über Anders legte, fand er keine Frage, die er den Karten stellen wollte.

In Evens Haus, kilometerweit entfernt, führten Anders' Brüder dieselben Bewegungen aus. Zwar rochen ihre Karten noch immer nach der hässlichen Plastikverpackung, aus der sie gerade erst befreit worden waren waren und knackten bei ihrem ungeschickt wirkenden Mischen immer plastikhaft, aber auch Lars und Even waren ebenso unsicher, was sie die Karten fragen wollten.


End file.
